Survival of the fittest
by PerfectVengance
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse breaks out and some members of the glee club are stuck inside the zombie infested town, they need to apply the one primal skill they learned in high school: Survival.  Faberry here only includes friendship, nothing more
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so everyone please pair up with your partners and work on your duets."

Those we're the exact words of Mr. Schuester It was their new project, each pair will perform a number that would outshine the others. But this time, Mr Schuester was the one who picked their partners. And luckily, Quinn was paired up with one of the best singers there was on the New Directions.: Rachel Berry,

Although the blonde admits that she can't stand the little dwarf. She will do anything it takes to win. The blonde's life was messed up. Fist she diverted to being the pink-haired skank to going back into being the blonde daddy's little girl. But still, she can't get her perfect baby, Beth away from her adoptive mother, Shelby Corcoran. And still, she failed at that part. Everything she was experiencing was failure. It's time for her to win something this time.

"Okay, so Quinn. What song should we sing?" Asked Rachel, sitting atop the piano that was vacant for the time being. Mainly because they were lucky enough to get the choir room. But if Santana was still in the new directions, God forbid what she'd do just to get the place as a practice room. Quinn then placed her head on her hand, giving Rachel a bored look through her hazel eyes

"Hmm..maybe we should sing "No More Tears" By Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer?" Quinn asked while leaning over the wall besides the drums, Rachel gave her a beaming smile and said "Yeah totally. You know that I'll sing Barbra's part." Quinn smiled and tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes she slowly spoke "Rachel, how does it feel to be talented?"

If Quinn asked her that question before this duet incident, she'd probably answer by running her mouth. But she felt closer to Quinn this time so she spoke "Why should you ask me that? You're talented yourself, Quinn." She gave the girl a smile. Quinn then approached Rachel and gave her a light hug. She herself felt closer to Rachel than ever before. She didn't feel like punching her every time she opened her mouth now. Quinn pulled away from the hug and she then said "It's just that..I want to feel special, like you I know what you're thinking. "Quinn, you're like, super gorgeous and beautiful. You're already special!" But not really, I feel that my life basically took a turn for the worse ever since this stupid year started." She said and Rachel noticed that Quinn was about to cry. So Rachel tapped her back saying

"No need to cry, I'm pretty sure that you'll-" Yet she was cut off when someone stepped inside the room, the person's head was facing the ground. Quinn turned to the person and slowly approached it, saying

"Are you o-" Yet she as cut off when the person raised his head, it was one of the teachers, the Physics teacher. But something was wrong with him: He had a bloody mouth full of sharp teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn no!' Yelled Rachel as the zombie lunged at Quinn, pouncing her and keeping her to the ground. Quinn squirmed and tried to fight the zombie off which was clearly ineffective. Rachel was basically panicking. The zombie would maim Quinn any second now. Rachel watched as the zombie opened it's mouth, about to take a bite out of Quinn, then she saw Quinn drop something, her high heel.

Quinn watched as the zombie's teeth was basically centimeters away from her, she needed to act fast. She closed her eyes, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Then she heard a crunching sound. Quinn opened her eyes and sighed in relief, she watched as the zombie rolled away from her. She stood and saw her seven inch stiletto impaled on the back of the zombie's head. Quinn then backed up a little, seeing Rachel examining the zombie while crouching . Rachel then stood and said "Quinn, we need to get out of here, now!" As she said those words the zombie sprang back to life and hovered his arms over Rachel, Quinn then lifted her legs and took her other stiletto out. Hurling it over the zombie it hit it square in the forehead, the zombie then groaned and slammed into the Piano, about to rise up again Rachel then ran over to Quinn and pulled her away, they ran from the room and saw the halls, thankfully there were no zombies. Which was odd, cause that could mean that someone never noticed a man-eating zombie roaming around the campus.

About five minutes later Quinn and Rachel found the janitor's closet, Quinn stepped in front of it and shouldered it open. She then stepped inside as so did Rachel, they then locked it and looked around, seeing thousand of utensils and other magazines. dirty magazines

Quinn scratched her head and picked up a magazine, cupping her mouth with her hand she said "These janitors are horny men. .. seriously how could they even have these magazines!" Quinn then threw the magazine away, turning to one of the huge mops she held it and removed it from the head of the mop, giving her only the wooden pole

"This will do nicely..." she said and ran her hand through the pole. Rachel then started to cry, Quinn held her shoulders and said "Why are you crying, Rach?" It felt weird calling her with a nickname that wasn't an insulting one. Rachel then wiped her tear and said "Well...my dads could be dead now.." Quinn bit her lip and continued comforting her, she also thought about her family. They might be dead now, or worse they might be flesh eating zombies too. Quinn pushed the thought away and said "Don't worry, I'm sure that they're fine.." Quinn then smiled at her, Rachel managed to force a smile. After a few seconds Rachel straightened herself up and saw a pair of two sprayer bottle with the acid marking stamped upon it's front. She also saw two pair of gloves, she then placed them on and grabbed the two bottle, she stared at Quinn and said "Extreme cleaning liquids?" Quinn giggled and said "No silly, it's Muriatic acid. used to clean the bathroom floors , it's highly acidic cause it burns the dirt away and it makes the walls shine more." Rachel then kept a stern look and said

"Okay Quinn, at my count of three we bust out of here, ready? Okay/..one two..THREE!" she yelled and opened the door, kneeling and pointing the cleaning bottles (made of metal) towards the hallways while Quinn hovered her wooden pole towards the other side, she sighed and said "Coast is clear.." Rachel then said "Same here.." But then, they saw the physics zombie teacher, with two stilettos still impaled on his head stalking towards them. Quinn then aimed her pole towards his head and ran towards the creature, Quinn closed her eyes when she heard the splattering sound, she then opened her eyes and saw the zombie's head impaled on the end of her pole. While Rachel ran towards the still standing body and knocked her metal sprayer towards it's back, sending it to the ground. Quinn smiled and said "Our first zombie!" Rachel was about to smile but she saw something scarier than a physics teacher with bloody tooth.

It was five zombie cheerios with one zombified Sue Sylvester.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay..Quinn, slowly approach me then we run away from the zombies, okay?"

Said Rachel as she slowly stepped away from the man-eaters. Quinn then gulped and gripped her pole tighter, she was more frightened than she was when Sue tried to fire Brittany from a cannon. She then closed her eyes and swallowed, the time she opened them she shouted

"RUN!"

With that she hastily ran away, her back turned as Rachel struggled to keep up with her. The zombies we're also fast, considering they were athletes before they turned to monsters. The first three cheerios we're doing cartwheels and was basically sprinting over them with mouth full of bloody teeth. Quinn then turned her head back to the halls, sprinting and now grabbing Rachel's arm so she could keep up. But still the Cheerios we're close, so she thought of a plan.

"Rachel quick throw the sprayer to the cheerios!"

Rachel panted and halted in her tracks, making Quinn halt too. She then hurled it across the hall, hitting one of the cheerios square on the chest, she then started to back up from the impact, hitting the other cheerios making them fall on top of each other. But Sue was still casually stalking towards them. Quinn groaned in frustration then she turned to the wall. Fortunately a good weapon was there: a fire extinguisher.

Quinn slammed her elbow towards the glass and grabbed the extinguisher while Rachel stalker over the collapsed cheerios, grabbing the other sprayer but the top cheerio got a hold of her hands. Luckily she managed to spray her face with the muriatic acid. The zombie growled as her face started to peel off. Rachel did the same with the other zombies and quickly grabbed her other sprayer, running away from the disintegrating zombies. Trying to hold them back by making them chase her.

Quinn then aimed the extinguisher at Sue, who bared her zombie fangs. Sue then ran towards Quinn, Quinn turned around and hit her face with the butt of the extinguisher, sending her to the ground. Sue struggled to get up and Quinn used the opportunity to hit the back of her zombie head with the extinguisher. Sue groaned and the back of her head started to bleed. Quinn then raised the extinguisher for another hit but something happened.

The zombie lurched and shoved her to the locker, Sue growled and bared her teeth, centimeters away from her. Quinn then struggled, but it was no use. She was going to die anyways. Might as well let it happen now. She was about to close her eyes and give up when Rachel hit Sue's neck with the butt of her metal sprayers. Sue fell but Rachel crunched her forehead with another hit.

Rachel growled and kept hitting her head with the butt of her sprayer Until she wasn't even moving. All the pain this woman caused was finally over, Sue Sylvester was dead... Rachel then picked up the lifeless body of Sylvester and dragged it to one of the lockers, she then walked back to Quinn and helped her up saying

"You okay?"

Quin nodded, she was more than glad to have the five zombies dead. She then smiled and said "Let's go, Auditorium is only a few rooms away." Rachel smiled and held on to Quinn 's hand, she they then walked away, trying to find the auditorium.

Luckily there were no zombies around on the other portion of the building, so they easily walked through the doors. Quinn and Rachel was about to make a left turn when Rachel saw something. A room she never saw before.

Rachel then pulled Quinn's hand and stared at the room, it looked small. But the baseball bats used for baseball practice today were there, and quite a few nails with a glue gun that melted stick wood glues. Rachel walked towards the room with Quinn and placed her hand on the desk.

Rachel grinned and attached the cord of the glue gun to the socket, she then grabbed the bat and the nails, she started to spray the newly formed hot- wood glue gel to the bat, she then quickly attached dozens of the nails on the bat, within minutes the bat was dried up and it was no a hot spiked bat.

Rachel grinned and showed it to Quinn, who smiled also, she then took two baseball bats and said

"If you get a spiked bat I get two baseball bats."

Rachel then laughed and lead Quinn out of the room, walking towards the auditorium.

The auditorium doors we're in front of them. Rachel then hovered her spike bat over her head while Quinn placed her hand on it' handle, Rachel nodded at Quinn and she opened the door and Rachel sprinted into action holding her bat. But she lowered it when she saw who were there.

"Rachel, Quinn! We thought you two we're dead!" Spoke Mr. Schuester who was holding a metal bar, along with him was Shelby Corcoran, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Coach Beiste and Kurt. They all approached them and gave them hugs while Finn and Puck closed the auditorium doors. Mr Schuester then sat on one of the chairs and said

"How did you two survive?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh...you girls we're lucky then." Mr Schuester said while sitting on one of the auditorium's chair along with the other people that were in the room. While Rachel and Quinn we're sitting on the stage. Telling their story.

"How about you Mr Schue, how did you survive?"

Mr Schuester sighed and said

"Well, I was at the teacher's faculty when I noticed that Emma had a headache. I tried to take her to the clinic but when we we're halfway she suddenly lunged at me and her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and she tried to eat me whole.."

Mr Schuester then hooked his head down. Santana grinned from afar and said

"Wanky Mr Schuester, just Wanky."

Quinn and the other people excluding Mr Schuester shot her a death glare. Thankfully she got the idea and sh remained silent. Brittany then sat next to her and held her shoulders, hugging her.

"Anyways..she chased me until Coach Beiste and Shelby saw me, they fought her off and they..."

William Schuester held his head and started to slowly sob. Shelby then scooted next to him and started comforting him. She then looked at the two girls and said

"And we threw her out of the second floor and she landed on one of the cars..she's dead"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, but Quinn was looking at Shelby intently, she then softly said

"Where's my baby Beth?"

Shelby smiled and held Quinn's hand, then she said "She's fine..When I was home my Sister ran in and told me about this zombie crap and She asked if I wanted to go with her to the safe place but I just asked her to take Beth instead. I needed to tell you that she's fine and I couldn't leave without telling you. She's safe, Quinn."

Quinn smiled , she never knew that Shelby loved her daughter so much for her to sacrifice her own safety just for her baby and her. Maybe Beth was better off with Shelby. Quinn then turned to Puck who was comforting Mercedes. And Finn who was now hugging Rachel. Quinn sighed, she was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend. Sitting by herself Quinn swung her legs back and forth.

Rachel kissed Finn's lips and held her hands saying

"Finn, I was scared out there without you.."

Finn chuckled and said

"Scared? You killed zombie Sue and you we're scared?"

Finn then tapped her head and carried her, Mr Schue was now regaining his composure. Just as things started to get good, Santana stood and said

"I think I know what caused the outbreak.:"

Santana then held her phone up, then a video of a press reported came to view. Thank god the signal still wasn't destroyed.

"Yes Lima Ohio, the outbreak has begun. And the government has given us the reason why."

With that the video shifted to a scientist explaining something

"You see, an unknown company released a dozen of nanobots . Well actually insect infested nanobots. They were sent out to Ohio and each found it's victim. The nanobots actually released a virus that turned living beings to mindless eating monsters. The first dozens who we're infected turned to monsters, and each individual they feed on turned to beings like them. But don't worry Ohio, the military has it under-"

The scientist was cut off as a sprinting zombie landed on top of him. Only the scream of agony was heard. After a few seconds the being stood up, turning to the camera. It looked frightening. With bloody teeth and blood splattering over it's mouth, it then growled and attacked the camera, turning the vision on Santana's phone to static.

Santana sighed and placed her phone back on her pocket. William then sighed and said

"Guess we need to leave here on our own two feet"

Every body nodded in agreement. Schuester then grabbed his metal pipe and the others picked up what ever they could including pieces of wood and metal chair legs.

Just as they we're set to leave A man in whee chair scrolled into view from the top of the auditorium. Schuester smiled and yelled

"Artie!"

The figure halted, ten it suddenly sprang out of it's chair and jumped from the top of the auditorium downwards, flailing it's arm and aiming to pounce on someone.

Thankfully it landed on the stage without harming anyone. Quinn then stood and gripped her two bats. While Rachel gripped her spiked one. Artie then turned to Quinn and charged.

And that was the worst mistake a zombie could ever make.

Quinn easily slammed two bats on his chest, jabbing it directly it caused the zombie to stagger backwards, falling away from the stage. Rachel then charged at the staggering zombie hovering her bat over head she crunched the figures' head, causing it to crunch in blood.

Rachel took the bat out with a blank expression. She killed one of her former glee club members..one of her former friends...

Beiste refused to look at the zombie, so Shelby was the one to hug Rachel to comfort her. After a few minutes they all shifted and said

"Okay...let's leave this place."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn walked toward the halls just outside the auditorium. Holding her bats while Rachel and Puck followed her from behind, both were holding their own weapons. Rachel held the spiked bat and Puck held a metal chair leg.

"Crap, when are the others gonna follow?"

Asked Puck. They were sent out here to assure that the coast was clear for the others to pass. Quinn then stared at Puck and said

"Soon...when we assure that it's safe for them"

Puck sighed and held the chair leg tighter after a few more yards of walking a loud screeching sound was heard, then another cheerio with long brown hair sprinted over to them.

Puck was the first one to see the zombie, with that he twisted and smacked her head with the chair leg. The zombie screamed and staggered. Puck then jabbed the butt of the leg to the head of the cheerio, impaling her and causing her to fall backwards.

Puck groaned and knelt at the cheerio's side. His face on his hand

Rachel tilted her head and said

"What's the matter, Puck?"

Puck sighed and stared at Rachel saying

"Well, I banged this cheerio like, during the summer ..and now she looks disgusting."

Quinn and Rachel chuckled at his comment but he didn't seem to find it funny. Puck then stood and saw a dead Jethro on the ground. Puck sighed and motioned for Rachel to check the body.

Rachel nodded and slammed her spiked bat at his head, the Afro taking some of the damage but still the boy's head was cracked open. Puck then sighed and searched the nerd's pockets.

Luckily the nerd was carrying a switchblade that god knows what used for. Puck sighed and picked it up, readying himself for any assault.

Puck turned to the auditorium doors and shouted

"Coast Is Clear!"

With that a few minutes later all of them piled up in the room, carrying bizarre weapons, planks of woods, broken glass with an electrical tape on the bottom so it wouldn't stab them and metal pipes.

Puck motioned for Rachel and Quinn to check if the stairs leading to the third floor was clear. Rachel then walked to the edge of the stairs and looked out to see if there were any zombies. Luckily the only one there was a zombified guy with his back turned.

Rachel walked over the guy and hovered her bat over head, when she whistled the guy turned to them. But she couldn't bring her self to smack the guy. The guy was Mike Chang.

Rachel's eye widened, and the zombie took advantage of the distraction to pounce of the girl, holding her wrists he opened his mouth and attempted to take a bite of her.

Luckily Puck just got in time and stabbed Mike's head with the switch blade, dragging it down Rachel watched as the Asian's head was split open.

Rachel rolled away and refused to look at the corpse. Coach Beiste also refused, two of her football players, dead.

Finn ran over to Rachel and held her, hugging her and comforting her. Schuester then shook his head, it was all too much. People dying everywhere. But he managed to speak.

"Let's go, guys. We need to leave, the zombies might crowd us.."

Everybody reluctantly nodded to the order and walked away. Hurrying down the stairs. Finn crushed the glass of the trophy case and took the hockey stick with him.

Quinn sighed and walked with Rachel, they were nearing the cafeteria now. Any minute they could leave McKinley and find refuge.

Within minutes they walked over the Cafeteria's door, peeking they saw dozens..no hundreds of students walking around and turning and groaning. Quinn held her head and said

"Great, we either take the zombie infested shortcut, or we could take the long way with no zombies. But they might follow us..Where do we go?

* * *

><p>"And... Now I'd take this opportunity to thank everyone who read this fanfiction, once again this is only my second successful one. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all. And no I'm not cutting the fanfic off. Please Review :D<p> 


End file.
